


The Day After Last Night

by Meztli



Series: Whenever I'm Alone With You [5]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, Ficlet, Smutty humor, newlyweds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:31:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23400136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meztli/pseuds/Meztli
Summary: Chi-Chi can't stop blushing.
Relationships: Chi-Chi/Son Goku (Dragon Ball)
Series: Whenever I'm Alone With You [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676650
Comments: 10
Kudos: 37





	The Day After Last Night

**Author's Note:**

> Day 6 of GoChi Week 2020. Prompt: Eye-Contact-Touch.
> 
> Short and silly thing I threw together.

Chi-Chi can’t stop blushing as she remembers last night, the first night she and Goku have spent as newlyweds.

The noises she’d made while he was inside her, how lewd the sounds coming from both her throat and her groin were. 

How aroused she’d been, so wet that she thought she’d had an accident. 

And when Goku spilled his seed into her, she never expected for it to be so hot, and for her to like it as much as she did.

She’d bared herself out to him completely, not an inch of her body covered the first time they’d made love. Same with Goku. He’s never been modest about nudity, walking around naked even before they’d consummated their marriage. 

But seeing naked him is one thing, seeing him fully aroused is another. 

Thinking about how he looked at her as he entered inside is enough to make her twitch with longing all over again, and she makes a little muffled gasp as she presses her hand against her aching groin. 

She wants to do it again. But they have to wait until night time, because that’s the proper thing to do. Right?

Except that when Goku enters the bedroom, freshly bathed and wrapped in nothing but a towel, she feels her whole body go warm with longing again. 

The smile he gives her isn’t like the sweet boy she remembers. It has a dangerous, lewd edge to it that has her turning away in an even mix of embarrassment and excitement. 

She can’t look him in the eyes, not after what they did. Especially not because she wants to do it all over again at this moment. 

They did so many things.

Not only did he… did he… insert his thing into her. He’d also licked her down there, telling her how good she tasted. And she’d loved it. She wants more of it right now, actually. 

He’d also sucked on her breasts until he’d left bruises on them, all while Chi-Chi stroked his shaft, wondering what it would be like if she put it in her mouth. 

She even ended up on top of him, screaming as she hopped clumsily on his erection. 

Chi-Chi shakes her head and tries to focus instead on folding the laundry instead of oogling her husband, ignoring the throb coming from under her dress.

She nearly jumps into the air when she hears Goku greet her, and just about buckles under her feet when she feels him press up against her back.

Something firm and long nudges against her bum through the layers of fabric between them, and it doesn’t take her long to figure out what it is. 

He hugs her to him, nestling his chin on her shoulder, rubbing his face against her like an affectionate kitten. 

“Come on, Chi-Chi. I know you said we have to wait until night time for us to do that fun thing we did again, but my pipi is already so hard.”

“Don’t call it that! You’re a grown man and you need to stop using childish words like that.”

“So what do you want me to call it? A penis?”

Chi-Chi didn’t think she could get any redder than she already is, but she’s wrong. “Just. Don’t say it. Don’t call it anything. And get it away from me. Put some clothes on.”

She sets herself free from his hold, heading out the room, mortified. Aroused. 

It's only their second day of marriage, she reminds herself. Things will get easier, better. 

Not that they're off to a bad start. She just has to be patient with Goku and explain some things further regarding sex and marriage, while the rest they'll have to figure out themselves, together. 

The idea of them exploring different areas of their marriage sends a thrill down Chi-Chi's back as she thinks, with an impish titter, that maybe later tonight if they do it again, she may actually put him in her mouth next time.


End file.
